Labrador/Trivia
Labrador is one of the main characters of the 07-ghost manga and anime series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Verloren's messengers, the Kor. Labrador is seen spending most of his time in the gardens of the Church where he takes care of and converses with the plants there and makes them into herbal remedies. He is also able to manipulate them using his healing Zaiphon, meaning he is able to weaponize them. The manga later reveals that he was originally born in the God House of Krat as Ilyusha, being a descendant of the ghost Profe, and after he died began serving as one of the Seven Ghosts. Labrador is the Ghost known as Profe, the one that is able to see one's future. Etymology Labrador's name could come from a flower known as the Bog Labrador tea (Rhododendron groenlandicum) which is used in herbal teas, with herbalism being a field Labrador excels at. Another Labrador tea, known as Marsh Labrador tea (Rhododendron tomentosum) causes delirium, and illusions are one of Labrador's abilities. 'Rabu', the romaji form of 'Lab' from 'Labrador', is how the Japanese hear the word 'love'. Early 07-Ghost Labrador's earliest appearance was in the pilot chapter Seven Ghosts. His character design and personality remains relatively unchanged. The only changes made to Labrador's design after the Seven Ghosts's chapter were that his hair was made wavier, his catsuit made tighter and darker and his earings were removed.Seven Ghosts (chapter) page 6, Labrador's earings can been seen. Early Labrador still had the kind and qentle personality of his finalised character, but his movements were much less drowsy and he was much more energetic.Seven Ghosts (chapter) page 7, Labrador jumps at Teito in an effort to remove the mark. Labrador first appears riding his Hawkzile when Frau crashes into Teito. He mistakenly believes Teito is a girl and attempts to remove Teito's tattoo by giving him a "prince's kiss". Labrador appears around the Church but his next major appearance is helping the other two Bishop's thwart a military invasion using his plant manipulation to control rose plants and using their thorny stems as barbed wire. SevenGhostsLabrador.png|Labrador as he appears in Seven Ghosts. SevenGhostsFight.png|Labrador (top right) using his power. Appearances Anime Manga Quotes *'I want you to live your life as a human.' ''Kapitel 46, said to Verloren when the latter comes to devour his soul. *'DON'T MOVE! DON'T TALK!' Kapitel 46, said to a severely injured Castor as Labrador attempts to heal him. *'You...have a dear wish...but what you long for, you won't hold in your arms again.' (to Verloren, about Eve) *'Frau, do me a favour. Never let go of Teito's hand.' *'You called for me, Mikhail-sama?'? ''(drama CD track) Trivia *There are many rumors in the 07 ghost Internet community that Labrador and Ayanami may be related by blood as their appearances are very similar; both having purple eyes, purple hair (in the manga Ayanami's hair is purple not blue), pale skin, and similar hairstyles. Some of their interactions have also lead some fans to speculate they may have known each other in the past. *Labrador says the previews of all the episodes. Fanbook/animation book related trivia *His blood type is B. *His motto is: let the flowers guide you (就让花来指引道路吧~). FanbookLabrador.png LabradorFanbook1.png References Category:Character subpages